Mutated Original Vampire
Mutated Original Vampire, also known as The Reaper, was a term used to describe the type of Original Vampire Daniel Mikaelson became through genetic alteration, blood-conditioning and a powerful spell was used to turn them in order to destroy the Beast. As an Upgraded version of an Original Vampire, it possessed a bite that was capable of killing anything instantly. Daniel injected himself with a virus that turned him into a Mutated Original with powers surpassing the Originals, much like the former Enhanced Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman. However, the Reaper possess much greater raw power than a regular Original and they were made capable of overpowering and killing even the Beast. Powers and Abilities Mutated Originals were more powerful than an Original vampire with a few modifications due to the nature that created them as well as a killer bite. |-|Mutated Original= *'Super Strength' - They were considerably stronger than any supernatural species seen thus far. *'Super Speed' - They were also considerably much faster than most supernatural species seen thus far. Their reflexes were similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. *'Super Agility' - They possessed more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than any other supernatural species. They could move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses' - They had extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed any other supernatural species. *'Super Durability' - They could take far more trauma than any other supernatural species no Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. *'Immortality' - They were immortal just like any Original Vampire. It was currently unknown if there is something powerful enough to kill them. *'Accelerated Healing Factor' - They able to heal much faster than any other supernatural species. One was shown to heal near instantaneously from a snapped neck. *'Enhanced Emotions' - They experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness were intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allowed the reapers to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. *'Emotional Control' - They had a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It had been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. *'Mind Compulsion' - They could control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. They could not however compel witches, immortals, or werewolves/evolved werewolves. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds could be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy' - They had the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs was stronger than them although, as they were more powerful than Original vampires, they had one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. :*'Dream Manipulation' - They could control dreams and subconscious. They could produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability was the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. :*'Illusions' - They had the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. *'True Face' - Their true face was the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When Daniel's true face was revealed, his iris turned swirling black, dark veins appeared under his eyes as the blood pumped forcefully through them, he grew multiple fangs and had a forked tongue. |-|Unique Powers= *'Shapeshifting' - Mutated Originals could alter and change the physical form of himself. *'Mind Control' - They could controlled the minds of humans and supernatural creatures alike. *'Memory Manipulation' - They possessed the ability to manipulate and change the memories of the victims under their control. *'Voice Manipulation' - They were able to mimic the voices of humans and supernatural creatures alike. *'Adhesion' - They could adhere and scale sheer surfaces such as walls and ceilings with a grace akin to a lizard or spider. *'Reaper Bite' - The bite from a Mutated Original could kill vampires (and probably other creatures) as demonstrated by Daniel who kill four vampires instantly. The vampire swelled up grotesquely, their blood vessels darken, and black blood spews from their mouths as they die. *'Advanced Immunity' - They were immune to wooden weapons, sunlight, vervain, werewolf bites, decapitation, heart extraction or fire and are able to walk freely into a home without being invited by the owner first. Their bodies were completely indestructible. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - If a Mutated Original takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a Mutated Original to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Mutated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'Magic' - Mutated Originals were susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch/warlock with enough magical power at her/his disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic could also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic could also be used to desiccate a Mutated Original. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, Cassandra's Dagger and Dark Objects. It was possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner could also siphon the magic from an original vampire. Known Members DanielM.png|Daniel Mikaelson (formerly) Category:Species Category:Immortal Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals